fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nun Sacrament
Nun Sacrament (ニュン サクラメント, Nyun Sakuramento) is a Caster and Holder-type Magic, utilizing Light Magic. It takes on the form of a sword, Arcsword of Excaliburn in which where the user must partake in a prayer-like stance, evoking light energy from the world's atmosphere, composed of eternano. This Magic exorcises or else repelled the demons from causing any more further evil corruption to mages, and societies alike. It is also capable of baptizing a dark mage under the influence by demons. However, it possesses weak capacities of physical might, but its power is overwhelming against spiritual embodiments. Description In order to activate this Magic once or situationally, it must required the user to upholding their greatest faith that they morally believe in by the calling of a divine ritual. They need to first find their significant other (partner) in order to form that connection, sharing the same feelings before the establishment of a relationship, inciting the creation of a vow between the two partner "Love Conquers All." In other words, the law is absolute obedience in which both partner mustn't and cannot break without agreeing beforehand for the specified reason. A faithful rule in which invoked the strong emotions driven by faith shared between them and not willing to give up for him/her make this Magic even more powerful when facing against demons and mages alike whether he/she is at a disadvantage or not depends on their combined willpower alone. Though Nun Sacrament grew stronger in state, it only means the user need to have more magical power than usual from himself/herself in order to perform it again for another usage. Nun Sacrament utilizes the user's own raw magical energy and that of their partner as well being link together. For the user to provide raw magical energy to their partner, they are confidingly connected by the world's Eternano to facilitate one's Magic Origin. Therefore, it requires the user to resupply magical energy everyday from their partner through methods such as sleeping by each other's arms in bed, etc. While resting, the user and his/her partner will personally experience dreams about one another own memories from their past life. What is more, it helps treat and tend to the wounded partner's sustaining injuries only if they're close by one another in order for it to be strongly effective similar to Healing Magic though it cannot follow through with the Curse effects when the user or partner is either affected by the Demons or they're Demons themselves. In addition, it can also be served as a Counter Magic that is very effective against Demons and their usage of Curses and in Etherious Forms. If the user is ever in a pinch on their own without their partner around for which they're corner or trap, the magical necklace will react to their heed of prayer. They can reinforced a prayer-like summoning by warping the yellow magic circle as being the gateway portal for calling forth their partner from a faraway place to be teleported to where they're at in order to help and support them whenever they're in a dire situation. It's not just a magic capable of exorcising and repelling demons, but also for fending off mages in times of battle. In other words, a prayer-like magical power from this Magic alone is able to reproduce the many miracles that had befallen the user and their significant partner throughout all types of experiences in their livelihood. Nun Sacrament is a power that can prevent bad luck or misfortunes for both, the user and contract partner from even happening again. If their was ever a situation that arises itself to be called upon by doing so will this Magic continues to prevail in the end amidst the worst of times. Although, if the user were to make a contract with the Etherious Demons, it will start producing after-effects for the first time that this had happen firsthand only once. For that reason, the after-effects of this Magic and its drawbacks would be the cost for losing the human rights and laws for how formerly a proper human would naturally live to be in their lifetime as such being the lifespan no longer have the metamorphic process of never aging again physically. As a result, they will continue to retain their human appearance upon since making the contract with the demon back then. It has the effects of none other than immortality aka "eternal youth", allowing them to withstand even more so over half a century without neither dying or appearance changing. For that reason, Nun Sacrament will be in a corrupt-state, enticing Magical Barrier Particles from their inner demon side to join as one with the Eternano and the same for both the user and partner's Magic Origin towards a physiology change. upon the patrons While so, Nun Sacrament was now cursedly influenced by the demons contracted to the user and a few if made an oath with them can actually bypass its condition of getting away from getting exorcised as they're part of the owner's essence now. By all means of a singularity between human and demon unified, the essence of the user also comes out with a bitter of emotional change with a bitter change within themselves and for the type of Magic it once was. This means manifesting in the spiritual presence of Darkness Magic of a Demon within the material form of Light Magic from who the user as a person, correlating with it altogether for both the said nature in equal foothold and color. TriviaCategory:Magic and AbilitiesCategory:Holder MagicCategory:MagicCategory:Rare MagicCategory:Caster MagicCategory:Light Magic * The idea of Eternano, Magic Origin, and Magical Barrier Particles stems down to Abysmal Shadow's idea.